Goku's Genie Mother
by Bluevixen42
Summary: Goku and friends are defeated by the powerful genie queen, Mystra. Even Azura, a recent addition to the Z Fighters, and powerful mage in her own right, was bested. Rather than killing him, however, Mystra finds herself lonely and wanting a child of her own. By now, you're fully aware that her magic allows her to do the impossible, so what does she have in mind for our monkey boy?


Defeated, Azure could only watch in horror as Goku, the only friend she had left, was at the mercy of the genie queen. Her soft, gentle hands caressed his face, sliding down until she cupped his chin. The queen was taking her time. With the threat neutralized, she decided to enjoy taking in appearance of the man who had caused her so much trouble. She brought her face closer to his and smiled. "It would be a waste to simply kill you, but you don't have much magical potential, so brainwashing you wouldn't be worth the effort either."

The magical prodigy looked down and cupped her own chin in thought. A few moments pass, until her eyes widen and she looks at Goku with a lustful gaze. As Azure tries to get up, she finds that it takes everything she has, just to lift her head up. Looking up at the queen, Azura can sense a perverted sense of longing coming from her.

The genie gently lays Goku's head on the floor, before taking a step back. The queen quietly removes her shirt, before tossing it to the side. She then brings Goku's head into her lap and taps his forehead with her finger. This causes the saiyan to awaken. His eyes open slightly, but his head seems to move rhythmically from side to side, as if in a trance.

As Goku comes to, the genie gives him a motherly grin, as she grabs the back of his head and moves him closer to her. Now with him so close to her, Goku's gaze meets her own. Confused, Goku asks who she was. The genie places her index finger on his mouth, before telling him that he had nothing to worry about anymore, and that he was safe in his mother's arms.

Visibly confused, Goku asks what she means by mother. A bit taken back by this, the genie queen explains to him that a mother is someone who takes care of you by feeding you, clothing you, keeping you safe, and giving you fun things to do. After explaining what a mother was to him, the genie removes her top. Surprised at this, the saiyan tells her that she shouldn't take off her clothes, or else she would catch a cold. A few seconds pass before the queen begins giggling to herself. Finding his honesty amusing, and his compassion charming, she can't help herself as her legs wrap around the saiyan and pull him closer to her. She can feel the moisture in her nether regions accumulating, as her body begins to hunger even more for Son Goku. Because of this, she moves him away from her, before removing her pants.

Now in just her panties, the genie queen slowly brings Goku's head up to her chest. Looking up at her, eyes still only half open, he asks her why she decided to take off more of her clothes and that she might really catch a cold if she doesn't put on some soon. Giggling to herself, she once again puts her index finger on his lip to shush him. The genie then lies down, holding onto Goku, so that they can remain close.

Goku can feel the softness of her touch as the genie slowly caresses his head. She lifts his head up, so that their gazes meet, and lets him know that as his mother, she doesn't mind being cold, so long as he's taken care of. Upon saying that, she moves his head close to one of her nipples and tells him to open his mouth. Confused, Goku complies. She then gently guides his mouth over one of her nipples, before telling him to suck on it. Even more confused, Goku decides to comply.

A few moments pass and as Goku is about to stop, he feels a warm, creamy liquid enter his mouth. Intrigued, Goku gulps it down and is surprised with how good it tasted. He quickly forgets about the awkwardness of the situation as he greedily begins to gulp down the genie's milk. The genie gives a soft, motherly smile as she rests her hand on his head, before continuing to caress it. Goku's sense of awareness begins to fade as he finds himself lost in the rhythmic motion that the two of them enjoyed so much. Fifteen minutes pass, before the genie pulls his head away and rests it on her stomach. Goku looks up at his supposed 'mother' with a look of disappointment. She gives him a motherly grin, before telling him that was how mother's feed their children, and as her child, he would be allowed to drink as much of her milk as he wanted, but only after he truly became her child.

Goku can only give her a confused look, before the genie stands up and slides off her panties. The queen then lays down next to the saiyan, motioning him to come closer. Goku replies and she cups his head in her hands and slowly moves closer to him, before kissing him on the forehead. The saiyan just lets a childish giggle, before she once again rests his head on her stomach.

"Do you feel it my child, the moans and gurgles of my belly." With his head resting against her soft stomach, Goku closes his eyes. He can hear the rhythmic sounds of her stomach. Confused, Goku looks up at her and asks her why he needed to listen to her stomach. Her eyes meet his, as she gazes upon him with the same perverted sense of longing she had before he had awoken. "That's because my child, soon you'll be inside mommy's belly." Seeing Goku's bewildered expression, she elaborates. "Don't worry my sweet Goku, I would never eat you. Instead, I want to put you back into my womb, so that I you can truly become my child." As she says this, the saiyan finds himself enveloped by purple mist.

A few seconds pass before Goku can see again. As he gets a gook look around, he sees that everything was so much bigger than him now. Before he can react, a giant hand grabs hold of him and brings him closer to the gargantuan face of his 'mother '. She gives him a warm, tenderly smile and begins stroking his head again, which quickly begins to calm him down. She sets her 'son' down on her belly, this time gently resting both hands on top of him, in order to keep him close.

Goku, already only half awake, can barely comprehend his situation, but he finds the steady sounds of his mother's stomach relaxing, so he closes his eyes. Feeling his mother's soft skin was one thing, but now he was surrounded by it. Goku begins thinking that it would be nice to be like this forever. Reading his thoughts, the genie queen keeps him there for ten minutes, before deciding that it was time to finish this.

Without saying a word, the queen picks up Goku and positions him over her crotch. The saiyan's eyes open halfway as he looks at his mother's nether regions, confused but intrigued. The genie uses her free hand to part her lips, creating an opening large enough for the now one inch saiyan to pass through.

"What you see before you is my womb, which is a part of my tummy. If I put you in here, you'll truly become my child. Do not worry my child, you'll only be in their for a little while and then we can be together, forever. After you get out, you can drink all the milk you want, and we'll do all sorts of fun things together. Watching movies, playing video games, and most importantly practicing magic." Goku looks at her saddened, since she didn't say anything about training. Sensing this, the queen gives him a smile. "Do not worry my child, practicing magic is training. Learning magic is just a completely new type of training, and one that I know we'll have so much fun doing together." Goku gives her a smile, before saying "that sounds like fun, let's do that later mommy."

The genie gives her child-to-be a tender smile, before pushing him into her vagina. She lets out a sharp moan, as she feels Goku enter her. Goku, now completely unable to understand what was happening, instead chooses to focus on how squishy and sloppy the inside of his mother felt like. He can feel the muscles all around him squish him, which does hurt some, but thanks to the intoxicating aroma surrounding him, he understands nothing but bliss.

As the genie continues to lie down, the rhythmic motions of her hips continue to send Goku deeper and deeper inside of her. The queen bites her lips and looks up at the ceiling. As the saiyan continues his journey deep inside of her, she's beginning to find it more and more difficult to not give in and relieve herself of this intense pressure.

Goku continues to be entranced by the intense aroma of the genie's nether regions. He's honestly come to enjoy has squishiness of his mother's innards. Something about how it soft it felt and how it rhythmically moved him, seemed to relax him. The magical prodigy manages to keep herself together as Goku finally reaches her cervix. The genie crosses her legs, clenches her stomach, and gives one last pull, pulling her child-to-be into her uterus.

Unable to contain herself anymore, the genie queen finally releases all of the pent up tension inside of her, coating a small section of the floor with her womanly juices. A minute passes, as the genie's racing mind begins to settle. Slowly lifting herself up, she rests her hand on her stomach and gives a genuine, if a bit twisted, smile. Goku was her child now and no one would be able to take him away, or her away if he ends up being reborn a girl. She didn't care which, she would treasure them anyway.

Slipping back on her undergarments and clothes, she looks at Azura. Her face could only be described as belonging to someone whose spirit was broken and whose mind was in pieces. With a sinister grin, the queen lays down next to Azura and grabs her head. She then pushes the blue haired girl's head up against her stomach. "Do you feel him Azura? He's mine now. He and I will live out a happy life together as the gods of this world. In nine months, I'll give birth to him and he will rule by my side. The one you once called friend, the one who tried to save this world, will become my prodigy, my legacy, and help me some snuff out all resistance on this backwards planet. Do not fret my adversary, I won't forget you. No, you put up an incredible fight, truly demonstrating incredible skill with the magic arts. In honor of you, I'll name him Azure, if he's reborn as a boy, or Azura, if he's reborn as a girl."

With the strength she has left, all Azura can do is give the genie queen a look of complete disgust and hatred. The queen simply responds with a wily grin as she snaps her fingers. The blue haired girl quickly finds herself surrounded by the same purple mist that enveloped Goku earlier. Before she even realizes what was going on, the genie grabs hold of the shrunken Azura and brings her up to her seemingly gargantuan face.

Azura, terrified, can only look on in horror at the genie's open maw. Her world gets flipped around as she's dropped onto the genie queen's tongue. As she regains her bearings, Azura sees the teeth close, cutting off the last bit of the light that she'll ever see. The genie's tongue pulls her backward, as she feels the giant's head move backward. Azura quickly finds herself completely overwhelmed by the genie's throat muscles as they engulf her, sending her down into the genie's gullet.

A small bulge appears on the queen's neck, as Azura travels down her throat, before disappearing past the genie's chest. A moment or two passes, before the genie queen lays her hand on her stomach. "Now I have two people in my belly. Do not worry my child, now you have a friend, and she's going to feed both of us. Isn't she just a truly kind person?" As the queen says this, she can't help but laugh. "I've won, I've truly won. The Earth's defenders are dead, the man I loved most will now become child, and my greatest rival will soon be nothing more than a steaming pile of shit."

Satisfied, the genie then teleports to her new palace, Kami's lookout. Her genie servants soon begin appearing one by one. Having completed their own missions to take out the rest of Earth's defenders, they've returned to congratulate their queen on her victory. Once they've all arrived, they turn to her and bow in perfect synchronization. "All hail queen Mystra!" Mystra gives a sinister grin as she sits down on her throne and crosses her legs. "Yes! This world is now, and forever will be, mine!"


End file.
